After Musical
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Kyuhyun&Sungmin/ Kau tampan, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau terlihat sempurna/ Mandi air dingin, Aku perlu meredam hasrat yang tak tersalurkan/ GaJe/ Pembicaraan setelah musikal/ enJOY


**Fanfiction about Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**Rate T**

**Canon, Romance**

**Typo (s), GaJe dan mungkin membosankan**

**Efek OTP yang lagi ngejalanin musical secara terpisah dan hanya ini yang bisa terbayang di benak saya**

**Hope You enJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya berat saat ia memasuki kamar besarnya di dorm. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya telentang diatas kasur empuknya. Sejenak ia pejamkan matanya meresapi hatinya yang tak terasa nyaman sama sekali.

'_Hari pertama selesai' _batinnya.

Pikirannya melayang, berbagai hal melintas, abstrak, tak beraturan. Dan itu membuat ruang dalam hatinya terasa hampa, namun sekaligus ia juga merasa sesak. Tak ada kelegaan di dalamnya. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuang nafasnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya, pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah boneka kelinci besar yang ada di kursi yang terletak sedikit ke pojok disamping tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dan melangkah mendekati boneka itu. Ia meraihnya, dan membawanya duduk di kursi itu. Sebentar ia pandangi wajah boneka yang tak pernah berubah itu. Namun meskipun diam, boneka itu seperti sedang bertanya pada Kyuhyun _'Kau kenapa?'_

Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tentu saja ini bukanlah kesukaan dirinya menyimpan boneka besar dalam kamarnya. Tapi pengecualian untuk boneka ini, dia sengaja ditinggalkan pemiliknya yang sekaligus mantan penghuni kamar ini. Itupun kesengajaan karena unsur paksaan yang Kyuhyun lancarkan sekuat tenaga agar (mantan) roomatenya tak benar-benar menghilangkan segala jejaknya di kamar ini. Atau lebih bagus lagi jika sosok itu sering-sering menghabiskan malam disini untuk berbagi kehangatan dan melangkah bersama menuju dunia mimpi mereka. Karena bagi Kyuhyun, tak akan pernah ada yang berubah, tentang dia dan (mantan) roomatenya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, boneka itu seperti benar-benar sedang menatapnya dan merasakan kegundahan hatinya. Seperti merasakan kehadiran nyata pemilik boneka, Kyuhyun membawanya dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya.

0O0

'_Ya! Kau bau, Kyuhyun-ah! Lepaskan aku dulu!'_

'_Hei, aku baru memelukmu'_

'_Haha, baiklah, kau lelah ya? Kalau begitu, kau harus beristirahat setelah kau membersihkan dirimu'_

0O0

_Kyuhyun menyukai usapan tangan halus itu di punggungnya saat ia memeluk sosok itu erat. Selalu begitu, segala rasa letih akan dengan mudah terlupakan saat sosok yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu berada dalam lingkaran tangannya. Tenggelam dalam pelukannya, dan Kyuhyun akan merasa tenang hanya dengan mencium wangi tubuhnya._

0O0

'_Hm, apa aku begitu bau?'_

'_Ya, bau sekali! Bau keringat! Sekarang kau mandi! Setelah itu, kau boleh tidur!'_

'_Tapi kau harus menungguku disini, dan tidur denganku!'_

0O0

Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan suara khas nya. Diletakkannya boneka itu di tempatnya semula. Dan ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mengisi _bathtup_ nya dengan air hangat. Saat ia melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, dirasakannya handphone yang ada di saku celananya bergetar. Ia pun mengambil handphone itu, dan setelahnya ia membuat dirinya _naked_ lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam _bathtup_.

Dilihatnya satu pesan masuk pada layar handphone nya. Senyumpun terukir di bibirnya dikarenakan kekasih hatinya menyapanya lewat pesan singkat saat ini.

**Message : Kyuhyun-ah~~**

**From : Sungmin Lee**

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam rendaman hangat air bathup, lalu ia menekan tombol _call_ untuk nama kekasihnya

"Hi, Ming…"

"_**Kyuhyun-ah!"**_

Terdengar suara ceria yang sangat menggemaskan dari seberang sana. Seketika itu juga perlahan ruang hampa di mulai terisi.

"Hm….kau seperti sedang senang..."

"_**Oh ya? Hahaha, biasa saja. Ah iya, Appa Cho datang menonton musicalku,,haha, aku merasa sangat berterimakasih untuk dukungannya"**_

"Ah..itu…ya..Appa bilang dia memang ingin melihatmu"

"_**Hehe, iya, aku sangat senang…"**_

"Eomma dan Ahra noona juga datang ke musical hari ini"

"_**Ah, benarkah? Itu bagus! Oh ya, selamat untuk penampilan perdana hari ini. Kau melakukannya dengan baik kan?"**_

"Hm, ya…begitulah…terimakasih.."

Agak malas sebetulnya jika Kyuhyun disinggung untuk masalah muicalnya saat ini.

"_**Kau terdengar tidak bersemangat, kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"**_

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku begini, tak usah ditanyakan!"

"_**Ah?"**_

Bila Sungmin bisa melihat, Kyuhyun saat ini tengah menekuk wajahnya kesal karena jawaban Sungmin yang terkesan _innocent_ itu. Sudah beberapa kali mereka membicarakan hal ini, kontrak yang bukan sepenuhnya keinginan Kyuhyun ini membuatnya merasa berat menjalaninya. Tapi ia bisa apa, yang ada dia hanya bisa menjalaninya sungguh-sungguh dan beupaya semaksimal mungkin. Profesionalisme sudah melekat dan menjadi prinsip hidup bagi mereka bukan?

" _**Kau tampan, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau terlihat sempurna"**_

"Aku tahu itu! Kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"_**Hm? Aku baru saja selesai makan, dan aku sedang melihat foto-foto pertunjukanmu"**_

"Semua?"

"_**Yah, beberapa…termasuk kissing scene nya...ck, harusnya kau dapat menghidupkan kesan romantis lewat ciumanmu, tapi kenapa kau hanya mengecup sudut bibirnya saja?"**_

"Aku tak pernah ambil kesempatan sepertimu"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, dan Sungmin jelas bisa mendengarnya.

"_**Ahahaha, aku hanya menunjukkan totalitas, Kyu! Semua orang bisa menilai bahwa yang kau lakukan ini bukanlah ciuman mesra"**_

"Jadi aku harus menjilat, menghisap dan melumat begitu?"

"_**Aish, tidak sampai sedalam itu!"**_

"Sudahlah, hentikan! Kenapa jadi membahas itu. Lagipula aku tidak akan mau melakukannya pada orang selain kamu. Jadi sekarang diamlah"

"_**Ah, baik, baik, baik! Jangan bertengkar, oke?"**_

"Kau membuatku marah duluan. Dan lagi dengar, bukannya aku tak bisa, tapi aku tak mau. Lagipula rasanya tak akan sama"

"_**Hehe, iya Kyu, baiklah maafkan aku. Kau benar, rasanya memang tidak sama. Kau yang terbaik, Kyu!"**_

"Aku tahu"

Dengan enteng Kyuhyun menjawab. Memang ia selalu melakukan apapun tanpa tanggung-tanggung, terlebih jika itu dengan Sungmin-nya.

"_**Kau sedang apa?"**_

"Mandi"

"_**Huh?"**_

Kyuhyun bisa membayangkan saat ini dahi indah kekasihnya sedang berkerut.

"Mandi air dingin"

"_**Yang benar saja?"**_

Suara heran yang melengking agak tinggi dari sebelumnya di seberang sana membuat Kyuhyun merasa menemukan saat yang tepat untuk menggoda Sungmin saat ini.

"Aku perlu meredam hasrat yang tak tersalurkan"

"_**Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan begitu, kau bisa sakit nanti. Aku tak akan sempat mengurusmu. Sekarang bilas tubuhmu dengan air hangat!"**_

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kau membantuku? Lakukan phone sex denganku"

"_**Kau gila! Aku tak akan menurutimu. Jangan macam-macam! Sekarang kau harus bilas tubuhmu dengan air hangat, lalu buatlah minuman hangat juga. Setelah itu tidur. Kau perlu istirahat! Sekarang tutup telponnya!"**_

"Hei..hei..hei…aku bercanda sayang…aku bohong, aku sedang berendam air hangat. Jangan ditutup, aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu"

Sungmin tersenyum disana, Kyuhyunnya memang begini, terkadang membuatnya kesal dengan sikapnya yang semau sendiri, tapi Sungmin selalu mudah khawatir akan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak pintar menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sungmin tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkannya. Seperti dirinya, yang tak pernah bisa lepas untuk terus memberi perhatian pada Kyuhyun, untuk terus mencurahkan segala perasaan sayangnya pada penjaga hatinya itu.

"_**Kyuhyun-ah…aku kesepian disini"**_

"Hm, dan aku sangat merindukanmu disini"

"_**Ah, tapi sedikit terobati karena ada Appa Cho, hehe…"**_

"Dan aku disini ada Bunny Min.."

Ucapan Kyuhyun mengundang gelak tawa pemilik wajah aegyo di seberang sana.

"_**Hahahaha…kau boleh ajak dia tidur bersamamu"**_

"Dan besok kau yang menggantikannya untuk ada dalam dekapanku. Kita berbagi cerita sebelum tidur, dan akan kunyanyikan _lullaby_ kesukaanmu"

"_**Ah, kau membuatku ingin segera pulang. "**_

"Ya, baik-baiklah disana, nikmati waktumu. Lalu segeralah kembali padaku, aku menunggumu.."

Lalu tak lama terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Sungmin dari seberang sana, mungkin rekan musikal Sungmin.

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, sudah dulu ya..ada yang memanggilku.."**_

"Baiklah, aku tutup telponnya.."

"_**Hm, bogoshipoyo…"**_

"Nado, saranghae.."

"_**Nado, Kyu! "**_

Kyuhyun menutup telponnya, dan ia meletakkan handphonenya di kotak plastic transparan yang ada di atasnya. Ia melanjutkan acara berendamnya, tak lama kemudian ia membilas tubuhnya dan mengeringkannya. Karena ia sudah terlalu lelah dan malas, akhirnya ia hanya memakai _bathrobe_ dan segera berguling menyamankan diri di tempat tidurnya.

Ia melirik sebentar boneka besar yang lagi-lagi sedang diam menatapnya.

"Tidak! Aku tak perlu dirimu! Aku hanya membutuhkan tuanmu. Jadi, tetaplah duduk manis disana, okey!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia berbaring telentang dan kembali mengambil handphone nya yang tadi tak lupa kembali ia ambil saat di kamar mandi.

Ia membuka aplikasi sosial media, iseng melihat-melihat ada kabar terbaru apa yang beredar sambil menunggu saat kantuknya datang.

Twitter. Ia ingin melihat komentar para _follower_nya mengenai penampilan perdananya. Namun seketika itu, Kyuhyun menghentikan jarinya. Tak perlu ia menggeser kursor ke bawah untuk mencari berita lain yang menarik atau mengenai komentar orang tentang dirinya.

Karena tampilan awal yang kini tengah dilihatnya adalah _selca_ Sungmin dengan partner wanitanya di musical, terupdate dari akun tqwoc21.

"Haish!"

Reflek Kyuhyun mengumpat. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya cepat dan mengacak rambutnya

"Aggghh! Menyebalkan! Jadi ini!? Mereka memanggilmu karena mengajakmu ber_selca_ tak penting begini!? Aish! Selalu seperti ini! Kebiasaan kelinci montok! Genit! Penebar pesona! Ughhhh!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menekan tombol _close_ pada handphonenya dan meletakkannya di atas meja jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Cepat-cepat ia membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur, seperti tengah diperhatikan, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya.

Boneka besar itu masih diam menatapnya, namun entah kenapa boneka itu seperti tengah menyunggingkan senyum miring untuk mengejeknya.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun beranjak bangun mendekati boneka itu. Lalu ia mengangkat dan membalikkan tubuh si Bunny, duduk menghadap tembok. Dengan begitu, Kyuhyun tidak perlu lagi merasa sedang ditatap oleh boneka besar itu.

Dengan menggerutu ia kembali naik ke kasurnya. Menarik cepat selimutnya, dan memejamkan matanya erat. Entah kenapa ia seperti mendengar suara samar dari samping kanannya

'_Selamat tidur, semoga kau bermimpi indah, Kyuhyun-ah…'_

"Aish!"

Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berbaring miring memunggungi si boneka, ditariknya bantal yang ditidurinya dan ia letakkan untuk menutupi kupingnya.

Kyuhyun tak berharap mimpi indah malam ini. Ia hanya ingin keindahan yang nyata dengan Sungmin, si pemilik boneka besar itu. Dan Kyuhyun hanya perlu bersabar dan meredam kekesalannya hingga tiba saatnya sang kekasih hati benar-benar tertidur dalam pelukannya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa ini? Nekat banget bikin beginian? Hadeeuuuhhh…

Maaf jika mengecewakan. Cuma lagi kangen banget pingin nulis fic. Ga bisa dibilang _comeback_ sih, karena bakal semedi lagi setelah ini…hehehehe

Waktu yang ga luang banyak menyebabkan saya hanya bisa bikin OS.

Untuk Special Person, Februari ya…hehe…

Terimakasih untuk yang masih menantikan dan selalu 'memanggil' saya untuk melanjutkan fic itu. Tenang saja, perhatian kalian sampai ke saya kok, benar-benar terimakasih

Love You!

**By : Lee Sanghyun**


End file.
